Virtual Bank for World Issues/Disasters
As I was reflecting on how Global Voices can get more involved in activities that affect the world - my point of reference for this is the disaster blogging that occured - I felt that it would be just so wonderful to be able to tap into our network here, as and when required. For instance, when we set up the Tsunami blog in December 2004 - communication and getting real voices and first-hand experiences was one of the biggest challenges - but GV was so young then, and I wish we could have worked with GV contributors in all the affected areas. So my request is - those who would like to be a part of a network that will come to the fore when there is, what I call a 'world issue' - please do add in your names here, your city and country, how you can contribute (eg. send sms messages, share live pictures, podcasts with victims etc), and your contact details. IM and Skype IDs would be terrific to have, if you are ok with putting them up here, as online presence indicators are so important for speedy and effective communication. ---- Name : Dina Mehta Country : Mumbai, India Contribute : can help coordinate such an effort and understands how online social tools and media can be used Contact Details : Skype - dina_mehta; Yahoo - dina_mets; email - dina@explore-research.com Name: Rebecca MacKinnon Country: Cambridge, MA, USA Contribute: can help with communications coordination, publicity, and awareness-raising for the effort Contact details: skype - rebeccamack; yahoo- rebecca_mackinnon; email - rebecca.mackinnon@gmail.com Name: Georgia Popplewell Country: Trinidad & Tobago, Caribbean Contribute: can help with communications coordination, publicity, some instruction in use of tools Contact details: skype/AIM - gapopplewell; yahoo - georgia_popplewell; MSN - georgiapopplewell@hotmail.com; email - caribbeanfreeradio@gmail.com ----------- Name: Neha Viswanathan Country: UK Contribute: Coordination, Data sorting, Communication, Superficial use of Social Software, Documentation Contact Details: Skype/ Yahoo/ Gtalk/ MSN - nehavish Name: Sokari Ekine Country: Spain Contribute: Can help with: Coordination, Data sorting, Awareness raising, Documentation Contact: email: owukori@gmail.com; skype: sokari04 Name: Frederick "FN" Noronha Country: India (location: Goa) Contribute: Would like to help build awareness via the BytesForAll network, which I cofounded as an ICT-for-development network, in 1999. Also would like to build bridges to the Free/Libre and Open Source Software world, where there are a lot of skills (including in India), but little awareness about how these could be used for effective social purposes. Contact: email: fred@bytesforall.org; yahoo: fredericknoronha Name: John Walling Country: Seattle, United States Contribute: Spam Patrol strategies Contact: mailto:wallingconsulting@yahoo-dot-com (@yahoo.com) --Jwalling 16:51, 16 Dec 2005 (EST) ---- Name: Angelo Embuldeniya Country: Bahrain Contribute: Coordination, Communication, Volunteer/Donor/Aid Matching, Documentation, Raising Awareness, Collaborating/Bridging with UN/governmental aid agencies, Use of social software for ICT relief projects, Systems Development/Coding. Contact Details: aol/skype- aembuldeniya; yahoo- undercovernews; gtalk/email - angelo.embuldeniya@gmail.com Name: Therle Dregansky Country: Midwest US Contribute: Coordination, Networking, Voluteer/Donor Source Information, Documentation, Blog Writing, EMS contacts and some networking contacts in disaster relief services through the Red Cross. I also partcipate in a pet rescue program which serves the needs of the "extended" family members who often go unnoticed in a crisis. ---- Name: Nancy Bohrer Country: USA Contribute: I know how to find and add useful content to a post-disaster wiki once there is a template. Contact: Google Talk, or nancy.bohrer-at-gmail.com Name: Rudi Cilibrasi Country: The Netherlands (USA native) Contribute: I program, plan, and administrate. I work with Ruby, Linux, and Subversion. I set up the server that hosts http://katrinahelp.info/ , http://asiaquake.org/ , http://hcvaction.org/ , http://complearn.org/ , http://tsunamihelp.info/ and the newest http://quakehelp.asiaquake.org/ Contact: (email cilibrar at gmail.com) ---- Name : http://www.dosima.org/anand/ Anand Madhvani Country : London, UK Contribute : * knowledge of aid project management - UN and European Commission * databases on the web (PHP/MySQL), usability, Google mapping API * field experience in the Balkans, UK homeless communities, southern Africa * non-violent communication and cross-cultural awareness training * set up http://www.shelterfinder.org/ ShelterFinder.org to track post-Katrina evacuee shelters Contact Details : anand (at) dosima (dot) org Name: Paola Di Maio Country: (variable, globetrotter currently in Thailand) Contribute: Intelligence, Knowledge engineering, project management, systems development, resources coordination and planning and whatever needs to be done within the hour and nobody else is around Contacts: best contacted via paola.dimaio at gmail dot com, to check what other software is switched on at the time, as I change machines and set up a lot. But Angelo has my phone number. Current Relief Projects: P2paid.org, Shelterfinder.org, Peoplefinder (pfif) Status: Standby Name: Bala Pitchandi Country: Woodbridge, NJ, USA Contribute: Co-ordination, Blogging & Wiki Tech, All-hands effort, Communication Platform Contact details: skype - beeyes; yahoo - balapitchandi; email/gtalk - bala.pitchandi@gmail.com Name: Fons Tuinstra Country: China, Belgium, The Netherlands (moving around a bit) Contribute: Media concept development, Related involvement: Wage Indicator Chinabiz Contact details: skype - fonstuinstra; yahoo - tuinstranl; msn - dabei233@hotmail.com; email/gtalk - fons.tuinstra@gmail.com Name: Peter Griffin Country: India Contribute: Strong blog network. Experience starting and coordinating online relief and information efforts using blogs. A learner on wikis. Willing to experiment and learn. Working on creating a platform for future efforts through WorldWideHelp Contact details: skype - zigzackly; yahoo - peter_griffin; msn - thegriff AT hotmail; ICQ 9922160; AOL - eggistential; email/gtalk - zigzackly AT gmail DOT com Name: Mikel Maron Country: Brighton, UK Contribute: Wiki & Mapping technical expertise. Have worked with the UNDP and EC on coordination systems and disaster mapping. Contact details: skype - mikelmaron; yahoo - mikel_maron; email - mikel_maron yahoo com Name: Critt Jarvis Country: Hull, Massachusetts, USA Contribute: Advocate for reasonably connecting supply with demand Contact details: crittj@gmail.com